


There, It Began

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fal Tor Pan related, M/M, Pon Farr related, Spock is a 'middle-aged' virgin again, The Voyage Home happens shortly after this story, This is an AU re-telling of on-screen events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: An AU story of Spock’s, and Jim’s, recovery; This fic is set during the time just before the Mission to ‘nab’ two whales from 1986. My story takes place on Vulcan; somewhere on Sarek’s Estate.Emotional & Emotive Spock.Spock has issues within his half-human/half-Vulcan body. Stuff he deals with, discreetly, every day, that, in his current situation, get an airing for discussion. These medical problems encompass his bladder, and his control. Sometimes, his muscles are too tight. Sometimes, they are too loose. He suffers with reactions arising from both aflictions. Day to day, Spock deals with some very intimate, personal, and, sometimes, embarrassing, discomforts. It's all hidden, usually - but, during Pon Farr; the sex is the only thing he has the energy for!





	1. Chapter 1

There, It Began  
By: Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard/Thylaksashayaashayam/Vulcan-Lover/KSForever/MrsTrekkieH_H  
Written On: 25th/26th October 2017

In all the nights since they had landed on the safe-haven, planet Vulcan, Jim had awoken, shaking. Again, and again, the same nightmare. A real-life tableau. The Klingon Bastard, along with himself, David, and Spock, standing on the doomed planet, Genesis. The memory. Spock, the then twenty something year old, knowing, on some instinctual level, of his and Jim’s love; their relationship, their T’hy’la Bond, standing, quickly, in front of Jim, as Kruge threatens him, Jim, with a knife. Jim tries to push Spock out of the way, and stand back, in front of him, as he had been seconds ago. It’s his job, here, to protect Spock. Saavik has already been killed, before this latest threat from the lead Klingon. In the struggle to get Spock stood, more safely, behind him, Jim does not notice that David has moved, protectively, in front of them both. He cannot see, yet, that Kruge, has decided to stop waiting; has decided to strike. When David hits the broken earth beneath their feet, Jim knows that something has happened. Kruge goes, again, for Spock, who uses his Vulcan strength, superior even, in this case at least, to Klingon strength, and he deflects the dagger Kruge wields, and shoves the Klingon out of their path. Spock then ‘runs away’, runs for shelter, and curls up in a ball on the dirt, by the rocks, behind Jim. Jim surges forward, and the fight ensues, which, eventually sees Kruge dead; thrown off a cliff, and into the flowing Lava below.

Jim looks in front of him, to David, and behind him, to Spock; caught in the middle, and in shock. He sees his son, David’s, open, dead eyes, ‘staring forth’. He knows no more can be done for David, and so, he is no longer caught between loyalty to his son, versus that of loyalty to his T’hy’la. He runs to Spock, fearful; sick with fear that when he rolls Spock’s prone body over (because Spock is currently facing away from him); he will see that Spock, too, is dead. He will see Spock’s dead eyes ‘looking’ back at him. Yet, when, he does get there, does check on Spock, in those supposedly mere seconds, he realises that Spock is alive! His rapid ageing has progressed yet more, and he is unconscious, but he is alive. Jim pulls Spock’s body in to his arms, and lifts Spock, clear of the ground, while yelling in to the Klingon Communicator words that he earlier heard Kruge’s men say. He and Spock ‘dissolve’ in the transporter beam.

It is then that Jim wakes up; heart hammering with gratitude that he managed to save Spock, but panicking with grief and sadness that he could not save his son, David, or David’s friend, and Spock’s family’s Ward, Saavik.

Tonight, Jim is panicking again, but determined, as ever, to get control of the situation, and bring the best possible outcome from it.

\----- ---------- ------

He had been talking with Spock’s Healers, with Bones, and with Spock, all day. Spock was ‘going into’ Pon Farr. Jim’s T’hy’la was still recovering from the Fal-tor-Pan, still regaining his memories, still making sense of the situations and the people around him; and, now, he was going in to Pon Farr as well.

Spock was with Jim now, or, more accurately, Jim was with Spock, in the Vulcan’s Quarters; the suite of rooms he dwelt in within the place on Sarek’s Estate, where they’d all come to reside during this recovery time. 

Jim, in Spock’s bed-chamber with him, sitting on Spock’s bed with him; was quelling pangs of fear that he would not be able to save Spock ‘this time’.

Spock, knowing that he loved Jim and that Jim loved him; and, that he, Spock, wanted to be sexually active with his T’hy’la again, was still somewhat reeling with a thousand questions, and, with his still incomplete recovery from the Fal-tor-Pan, AND, with the bewildering, disorienting, yet overwhelming and obsessive thoughts and needs, of what was, in a very real way, his first Pon Farr. It was also going to be, in an equally real way, the night he lost his virginity (even though he knew he’d lost that before; before, in his life, before all this, before his renewal). He was scared, all over again, of how his body might react to Jim, to the way Jim made it feel; to the sensations Jim stirred, and made real for him. It wasn’t that Spock feared that he would attack Jim, even though he had a vague memory of being made to fight Jim, through the delirium of Pon Farr’s next stage, the Plak Tow, before. It wasn’t that Spock feared any dark fantasies within himself. He just knew, somehow, he had none. It was that he was afraid, yet again, of being un-Vulcan; of what his body had in store for him; of what the loss of control that was coming, would feel like; even though he knew that he craved that experience, that his body needed the acts of sex, he was afraid of things like calling out because of that need. He knew it was all illogical. It was Pon Farr. Spock also feared being lost in the delirium that was the pre-fever Fever. He knew it would not be the same fever that was, or would become, the Plak Tow (Blood Fever) if he was left untouched; but, he did, he knew he did, fear that Pon Farr fever. Even if he had already been through it, he could not conceive now, of the far more ferocious fever beyond that; the further ‘down the road’ fever of Plak Tow. The thought of it made him shiver with dread, as much as the Pon Farr now made him shiver with sexual desires. 

Jim caressed Spock’s hands and arms, as they sat, a little awkwardly on the bed, in the middle of it, facing each other. “We’ll get through this, Spock. We will, I promise you. I’m going to help you, hold on to you, and be here for you.” Jim pledged to his T’hy’la. “I love you, Spock.”

“And I you, my T’hy’la.” Spock managed to say.

Jim smiled, and lifted Spock’s hands to his lips, kissing Spock’s knuckles. He was looking in to Spock’s eyes. “Get comfortable on the bed, my darling. Lay back, if that’s most comfortable for you?” He moved to assist Spock.

Spock moved on his bed, and Jim knelt beside him, still on the bed, too.

“Are you ready to take this off yet?” Jim asked Spock gently, talking of his robe. “You don’t have to, right away.”

“I am ready to get out of it.” Spock noted. “I am too hot.”

“I know, sweetheart; but, I’ll look after you. We’re going to get you through this Pon Farr, and distract you from how lousy you feel, by making you feel some good things, too.” Jim promised.

“Alright.” Spock noted, as Jim helped him be rid of his robe. “I think I am ready.” He said, laying back, and looking to Jim, who now, knelt in front of him, and stroked his legs. Spock had placed the soles of his feet on the duvet on top of which he lay, and Jim knelt.

“Let me go over to the night stand for the moment, and get the lube.” Jim warned Spock that he was going to get off the bed momentarily.

“Of course.” Spock acknowledged.

Jim quickly scrambled off of the bed, and over to where he’d earlier placed the tube of Lube. He grabbed it, and climbed, quickly but carefully, back on to the bed. “I’m going to make it alright for you, T’hy’la. More than alright. You have nothing to fear.”

Tears of gratitude, relief, of hope, and nerves, welled in Spock’s eyes, and in his soul.

Jim put the Lube container down on top of the duvet, and immediately moved to wipe Spock’s tears away. “Oh, Love. I promise you. You’re going to be okay.”

“What if I am not? And, what if I am not okay, or, nothing more than okay? I don’t know what I’m doing, Jim. At least, that-is to say, apart from instincts, and, apart from our love, I have forgotten.”

“You’re going to live beyond this Pon Farr. It won’t become Plak Tow, and it won’t kill you.” Jim reiterated. Determinedly, but soothingly; his heart ached for his T’hy’la. The ache had changed since Spock had returned, but it was there, still, and it was none-the-less in this naked, emotional moment.

“Yes, but, as I said, Ashayam, I have forgotten how you like to be made love to.” Spock, again, explained.

“My beautiful, beautiful half-Vulcan; my Gorgeous, gorgeous, Gorgeous; we are discovering each other all over again. Do not worry.” Jim held his fingers up in an O’zhesta kiss.

Spock reached for Jim, with a requiting O’zhesta kiss.

There, it began.

Carefully, carefully; Jim leant forward, and kissed Spock on the lips, as their fingers roamed each other’s skin. Jim was so afraid of pressing down upon Spock too much, of panicking him.

Yet, still, they managed to kiss, and to lean in to one another; to begin the glorious processes of rubbing their wanting bodies together.

Jim moved back, kneeling again, after a while.

Spock’s hips thrust upward, looking to be touched by, to feel, Jim’s body. “Have I done something wrong?” Spock asked, a fraction of a nano-second later.

“No, baby. You haven’t done anything wrong. I was just thinking. I was just wondering, if me bending my lips to your dick, if me taking it into my mouth, and giving you some oral sex, sounds to you like something you’d like to try next?” Jim asked.

“To my what?” Spock queried. “My ‘dick’?”

“Your penis, Sweetheart. I’m talking about me putting my warm lips around your penis, taking it, very, very carefully, in to my mouth.” Jim further explained to his husband.

“I’d like to try that, my husband. Now, yes, but we cannot forget that the primary purpose of all that we do here, tonight, is to convince my body that it may have conceived a child; that it has done what is necessary to possibly be pregnant, or to, possibly, have succeeded in impregnating you.” Spock paused. “I know that that won’t happen, because my body is doubly sterile, and you do not have any kind of womb, but we must convince my body that it has tried.”

Jim scooted around to lay beside Spock, for a moment. He lay on his stomach, so close to Spock, who was laying on his back. “We will, darling. We will. Do you want to go straight in to convincing your body of that?”

Turning his head slightly, looking in to Jim’s eyes; Spock asked. “Will you take me in to your mouth first, please, Jim? I want to experience that. I’m trying not to panic about what we must do afterwards; I’m trying not to panic, not least because I do want to do it. I want to do it all.”

“Don’t panic, my love. Enjoy what you can of this Pon Farr. I know you don’t feel well at all, and, we have more meds here, for when you need them, but I vow to you, my Ashaya, my darling, that you will enjoy the sex we have tonight. I will take very good care to make sure that you do. I will also take good care of you, at any time, if feeling unwell overwhelms you. I am here for you, Spock. Tell me, whatever you need.”

Spock nodded.

“Promise me?” Jim asked for assurance.

“I promise you this, and so much more; all of it speaking of love, Jim.” Spock pledged.

“Sweetheart, I love you every bit as much as you love me; I promise you that I do.” Jim moved, and gently swept some locks of Spock’s fringe from his fore-head.

Emotion flooded Spock’s mind again, and he swore to himself that he could feel his actual heart aching. He held up his arms, and pulled Jim into an embrace.

Jim kissed Spock’s nearest ear. “Don’t tire yourself out with the effort of trying to lock all those emotional reactions back, and away. Let me cradle them for you; and, let me help you not to fear them; even though they’re nothing to fear, I will chase them all, all those worries, away for you; with my love, and my kisses.”

Spock found himself crying a little, from a place deep within his mind and body. He rested his tear stained cheek next to Jim’s face, Jim’s lips, and managed to speak some of the words in his heart. Thank you.” He said.

“If we mind meld during all of this, I don’t want you to worry about that either. You won’t lose me to your Pon Farr; I’m strong enough to withstand it, I promise, and I’ve got you. I won’t lose you to it, either.” Jim tried to comfort Spock. “We are against a clock, but we’ll make it, T’hy’la. We’ll both come through this. We’ll get it all done and dealt with.” He smiled, hoping, again, that it would comfort his lover. “Now, just lie back, and trust me. Let me take care of you.”

“I want to take care of you, too.” Spock offered all he was; and all of his love, to Jim.

“You will.” Jim looked at Spock, and tried to communicate all of his love to him. “You will. All you have to do is to try and remember not to worry about anything; don’t even worry, and chastise yourself, if you find yourself worried. I’ll help you. Tell me of anything you need, Sweetheart, any sensation that happens, anything you crave. Nothing is too much. I trust you, and you can trust yourself.” Jim pushed himself up, and crawled down the bed, and in front of Spock’s legs.

Spock looked at him all the while. “I love you, Jim.”

“And, I love you, my Sweetheart.” Jim told Spock genuinely and immediately. He gently moved Spock’s knees apart, and, gradually, he got himself, and Spock in to a position that gave his lips a clear path to Spock’s fucker. Jim kissed the tip of it first, and watched Spock very carefully. “It will all be alright, Sweetheart. More than alright.” He promised his beautiful husband, and T’hy’la, Spock, before continuing to tenderly make sure that Spock (again) lost his virginity, and would make it through Pon Farr.

All night, and, for the rest of his long life, Spock keened for his Captain/his Lover/his T’hy’la/His Husband/His Beloved, Jim. He writhed for him, and on him. He caressed him. He fucked, and loved, him. He came in to Living and Being inside of Jim, and he felt confident, and, at peace, individually, because of Jim. He made love with Jim. He joined Jim in what they were doing. He orgasmed for Jim, because of Jim, and with Jim. He let Jim hold and help him, and he, Spock, did the same for Jim. He learnt, yet again, that feeling love was nothing to fear; that it could, and would, in its most genuine form, comfort, help, and complete, the soul, and the body, too.

 

The End..?


	2. Thoughts of Love and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Feels' for McCoy's plight. And, the sex-fest continues for Spirk, but they also have to deal with the fact that Pon Farr can make the person going through it, feel considerably unwell.
> 
> Mention of Watersports. Very mild. It gets discussed, because Spock has issues within his half-human/half-Vulcan body. Stuff he deals with, discreetly, every day, that, in his current situation, get an airing for discussion. These medical problems encompass his bladder, and his control. Sometimes, his muscles are too tight. Sometimes, they are too loose. He suffers with reactions arising from both aflictions. Day to day, Spock deals with some very intimate, personal, and, sometimes, embarrassing, discomforts. It's all hidden, usually - but, during Pon Farr; the sex is the only thing he has the energy for!

Thoughts of Love and Sex

As Spock slept, Jim got out of bed, and walked to the desk, with the room's comm unit on it. He sat at the desk, quietly answering the various requests for continuing updates on Spock's Medical condition; the requests were from the Healers, from Amanda, and from Bones.

When Jim contacted Bones, he came to the comm screen.

"How are you both?" Bones immediately asked, as he also looked at Spock's Medical Read-outs, which Jim had collated, and fed into the comm signal.

"We're doing pretty well at the moment, Bones." Jim noted. "He's sleeping at the moment, but we're still in the midst of it, for now. How are you? I know the Healers said that, at intense times like this, you might be aware of the residue of the mind melding you and Spock shared."

"Yes." McCoy replied. "But I'm okay."

"Are you sure, my friend?" Jim asked. "We didn't make things too awkward for you?"

"I'm fine, Jim. The Healers were on call if I needed them." Leonard McCoy answered.

"And, did you?" Jim checked.

"No. I was able to weather it on my own." McCoy replied.

"I'm sorry, Bones; sorry that you were all alone." Jim felt so awkward.

"It was my choice, Jim. The Healers told me that they could get me that kind of assistance, if I needed it. They still can, if I decide that I do." Len admitted.

"No one would think any less of you, if you do want to get that help." Jim reasoned.

"Maybe, they would, and, maybe, they wouldn't." McCoy tried to fathom it. "Call me an idiot, and an old fashioned one, but I'm still trying to hold on to the fact that sex is supposed to include love. I don't know if I could get that from a stranger; probably, an emotionally repressed one, at that."

"We need to find you someone to love, friend." Jim pondered aloud.

"Don't you go setting me up on a date, Jim. I mean it." McCoy tried to warmly warn Jim. "I'm alright. I admit, I’m a bit envious of the love you and Spock have, but I don’t want to be set up on dates; now, or ever."

"Okay, okay, Bones. You do deserve to find love though." Jim told his other best friend.

"Thank you." Bones tried to believe it, as he smiled.

 

\------ ---------

 

After he'd spoken with McCoy, Jim climbed back in to bed with Spock. He moved to him immediately, as he seemed to be flinching.

Spock's eyes flickered open, feeling Jim stroking his arm. "I was dreaming of a memory, I believe." It seems Vulcans can dream, when in Pon Farr. "My other first Pon Farr, and first time, on Vafer Tor."

"They left us to it in the sands." Jim recalled for Spock.

"Only because of the fact that when T'Pau said that you and I must share a strong bond of some kind because I was managing to resist the Plak Tow, somewhat, and was clear headed enough to be hesitant to fight you; you, then, were brave enough to speak up, and ask, 'what if the bond we feel is akin to the one which was hoped for between myself and T'Pring? What if the fight to the death, and my further descension into Plak Tow, was unnecessary?"

"Thank God that it was unnecessary." Jim commented. He twined his and Spock’s fingers together, and brought them to Spock’s lips; brushing his and Spock’s digits over those lips.

“What do you want to do next?” Jim asked.

“So much.” Spock confessed, “but” He paused.

“What, my love? Are you still experiencing dizzy spells?” Jim fathomed.

“Lighter ones.” Spock assured Jim. “I need to get out of bed, Jim, and use the Head.”

“I’ll help you across to the bathroom.” Jim started to move around, to help Spock out of bed.

“Thank you.” Spock noted.

They walked over to the bathroom, once out of bed. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Jim asked, as they approached the bathroom door.

“I will be, when I have emptied my bladder.” Spock tried not to blush.

“It’s okay, my love. We’re nearly there.” Jim tried to help Spock further.

When they got in to the bathroom, Jim hit the button on the wall nearest the head, and a grab-rail ‘slid’ out of that wall. He placed Spock’s hand on it, and still stood close with him. “Do you need some privacy, or do you want me to stay here, and make sure that you’re ok?”

“I need to go, Jim, but I am more than half-hard. You’ve noticed this, surely?” Spock replied.

“Yeah, I’ve been in that predicament before.” Jim mused. “I can try and help, if you want.”

“I need your touch so much, T’hy’la, but it might make my current situation all-the-more acute.” Spock couldn’t hide his discomfort.

“An abdomen massage should help.” Jim stepped behind Spock, and brought his hands around to the front of the Vulcan, massaging the section of the abdomen, where he knew the Vulcan bladder was. 

As an organ that belonged to a body built for desert dwelling; the Vulcan bladder was a large thing, which could ‘recycle’ water when it needed to; but, it still needed emptying, and possessed one of nature’s ‘time-tables’ which meant that it would ‘demand’ to be emptied. Usually, it could be dealt with quite efficiently, apart from, say, if they were on a prolonged away mission, without any more of the urinary ‘delaying’ pills that Bones would hand out.

Of course, there was also the factor that Spock was part human. So, that could cause him a problem, which he had to try and tightly control sometimes, when it flared up. On the other hand, he also, occasionally, had issues with loosening his bladder muscles enough, to get it to give up its water. It was a source of albeit repressed frustration to Spock, and so-called ‘morning-wood’, another problem arisen from his human heritage, could be said to, and was, currently, exacerbating that.

Jim knew Spock suffered these problems, among some others, and always got on with them valiantly. They barely spoke of these matters. But, Spock’s body, and mind, were affected by his Pon Farr, and he couldn’t hide his bodily reactions so much; nor his mental or emotional frustrations.

“Lower.” Spock’s voice was throaty. “Put your hands on my penis, Jim. I need you to touch it.”

“I will, Ashaya. When we’ve alleviated your bladder related discomfort.” Jim soothed.

“I want to take you back to bed, and for us to engage in copulation again.” Spock shared with Jim.

“We will go back to bed, darling. We will.” Jim promised, massaging Spock’s abdomen still.

“I also want to fuck you in the shower cubicle.” Spock breathed, feeling so hot.

“You can.” Jim noted. “Let’s empty this bladder of yours for you though.”

“And, when I feel well enough, stronger, we can come back in here, to the shower?” Spock queried.

“Yes, absolutely. When you’ve taken the next round of your meds that the Healers gave you, and we’ve, perhaps, worked up to the shower sex, if you’ll lay back in bed again, and let me take care of you…?” Jim asked permission.

“Also, again..? Like you did earlier?” Spock questioned.

“If that’s how you want it; however you want it, Spock. I told you, didn’t I, that once your dick is in my hot, wet, mouth, it won’t know a thing about the fact that it’s not deep inside the baby-making route. It’ll only know the pleasure of my deep, moist mouth, and it will shoot out its ejaculate all the same. However you want it though, that’s what we’ll do. I know that a Vulcan body keeps its best sperm for penetration, impregnation being its goal; and that, you being balls deep inside my anal ring, is important to convincing your body that the fever can leave.” Jim pledged.

“I need to urinate first.” Spock noted. “You talk so heatedly, and wonderfully ‘filthyily', Jim, that I find myself distracted again."

“Sorry, sweetheart. So sorry. I get too enthusiastic, and, like I said, and you just said, I’m supposed to be helping you with your pee problem.We’ll deal with it.” Jim promised, as he guided Spock to lean back on him further, worried as he was that Spock’s legs were weary, and that he might fall over. Then, he had an idea. “How about we sit you down on the shower’s bench, and you stop trying so hard to control your body so that you can pee? It won’t matter if you manage to let it go, when we’re in the shower. I know you don’t like water showers. You know a sonic shower can sometimes help you, too.”

“What if I get more of an erection instead?” Spock moved, and with Jim’s help, sat himself down on the head. “If I’m stuck like this, I’ll never be able to fuck you again.” What he said; he knew it sounded pathetic, or funny, or both, but he wasn’t laughing, and that wasn’t because he had the where-with-all to supress his emotional reactions. He didn’t. He felt like crying, but that felt even more ridiculous.

Jim smiled. “Oh, you will, honey. You will. We’ll make it happen.”

Jim helped Spock to the shower, moments later, sitting him on the bench. He switched on the sonic rays. “I know that all of this is a problem, but you still have to try and remain hydrated.” Jim noted. “Your skin is still burning up. The pills you need to take next, I can go and get them. They’ll help you in-the-midst of the heat. I’ll set the air conditioning, too.” Jim turned to leave, briefly.

“Don’t be gone long, T’hy’la.” Spock replied. “I need you.”

“I know. I’ll be right back. I won’t close the bathroom door. You’ll be able to see me.” Jim then dashed out of the bathroom, to fetch Spock’s next round of meds. He also got himself and Spock some water to drink.

\---- ----

When Jim returned to the bathroom, he saw a mix of emotions and reactions cross Spock’s face, and then, he realised why.

He saw the pee on the shower’s floor. “Thank goodness for that, love.” Jim said gently. “Do you feel better now?”

“I’m still not possessing an entirely empty bladder.” Spock noted, "and now, I’ve pissed on the floor, and it’s embarrassing.”

Jim flicked the floor clean-up button on the shower control unit. In a moment, the offending puddle which embarrassed his lover so much, would be gone. Evaporated.

“Don’t be embarrassed, darling. It’s nothing. You needed to do it, and, if it happens a bit more while we’re making love, I won’t be turned off. Some people even have a pee related sexual ‘kink’. You know what I mean by kink?” Jim asked, as he climbed on to Spock’s lap gradually, and sat, facing Spock, and kissing him gently.

“It’s not a bad kink to have?” Spock needed to know.

“No. It’s not. Some people enjoy being painlessly scented, and, apparently, a full bladder can make an orgasm all-the-more intense, if you’re penetrated while needing to pee, or if your prostate is paid enough repetitive attention.”

“What if I’m hard enough to enter you, but find that my bladder is twinging meanwhile. There is a chance I could pee inside you, especially if I take this water to drink with my medication.” Spock looked at Jim, and asked.

“It’s not dirty.” Jim replied carefully. “Besides, we have anti-biotics if we need them. I’ve also read about having a man pee inside their partner; the warmth, the rush. I can’t see why that would feel bad.” Jim mentioned.

“Isn’t it disrespecting and degrading? Abusive people urinate on the people they are torturing. There is documented evidence that says so, on several planets, and in varying cultures.” Spock knew he’d read that, at some point. It did not make for easy reading, especially not for a Vulcan.

“That’s a whole different set of circumstances and intentions, Spock. Watersports doesn’t have to be about that. It can be about relaxing during sex. Not worrying. Giving your all to your orgasm. It can be about being painlessly marked, so that you feel like you belong.”

“That responds to a primitive impulse. Primitive can mean violent. That’s part of what I fear in my Pon Farr. Some Vulcans insist that their Pon Farr has been affected by the Plak Tow even before it has; so that they have an excuse to be violent. I don’t want to be like them.”

“Babe, are you telling me that you have fantasies that you think are dark?” Jim said, as he now massaged Spock’s collar bones.

“No. I do not believe so.” Spock replied honestly.

“Trust yourself, Spock. You’re not in Plak Tow, because we’ve been having a lot of sex, and I know, and you know, that you’re not a dark soul. We don’t have to do anything of a watersports nature, you know; but, if your bladder plays up, I don’t want you to be upset with yourself.” Jim kissed Spock’s throat after he spoke.

“Some of what you mention does sound hot, Jim, and if something does happen with my bladder, I will try and remember that you, my T’hy’la, tell me not to be embarrassed.” Spock’s breathing hitched, and his hips began to move along with Jim’s kisses.

“Come on, Sexy!” Jim grinned, filled with so much love and affection for his husband, Spock. “Let’s make love again; that you’re back, and that we can make love again, I’ll never forget to be grateful for that."

 

The End? 26.10.17  
Written by: Bethany S. Heard/Vulcan Lover/KSFOREVER


End file.
